First nine nights of the Grand duke and Queens
by Sadist-san
Summary: Chapter 450 fanfiction on the unwritten events


**First nine nights of the** **Grand duke** **and Queens.**

 **Yumina**

 **Prologue**

"We all agree we'll lose our virginities according to the order of our engagements" say Yumina after the wedding, while Touya is entertaining the guests. "Better give Touya the right experience for us as the one to take his virginity" Lean teasingly mutter.

Yumina was left blushing with the other girls. "Good luck Yumina, I know it seems scary at first, I know Darling will make it feel good" Linze said bravely.

"Ok, then thank for the support, I'll go wait for him in his bedroom" Yumina said bravely walking through the hall.

 **1** **st** **night**

"AHHHHHHH" Yumina's moans contained insides Touya's [Prison] spell filled the room, while Touya repeatedly pulled and thrust his manhood. "Yumina is this OK?" Touya ask. "YES, YES , YES" Yumina replied. Touya's thing assaulted he inside with friction causing pain and pleasure she wasn't expecting. "KYAAAAAAH" Touya broke through her hymen blood was spilled, Touya release his seeds inside her, she had reached her climax.

The two took a break, where painting then giggled while tearing with a little drooling. Yumina started crying. "What wrong Yumina, Was I to hard on you?" Touya worryingly ask. "No, It's just growing up I'd expected to do this with a man that have political motives and just see me as a throne, but I am doing it with my favorite person". "Is that so" Touya teasingly respond.

"How about another round" Touya boldly requested. "Cast [refresh] and go for it my love" Yumina seductively respond. After the spell the couple continued. Touya again on the top penetrating Yumina again with him playing with her 14 year old breast. [Wow they progressed in the span of 2 years as I watched them things grow but considering that we have 16 months per year in this world]:Touya's thought.

In Yumina's thoughts:[Wow his playing with my breast, wow and I thought I should disappointed with them, just wait until they grew just like Mothers]. Touya did alot with her ripening breast: gently squeezed them, fiddle her nipples with his finger, kiss, lick and suck. The night continued.

 **Epilogue**

"Mother it was amazing, it hurt but felt so good" Yumina consulting her mother on her first night in Belfast. "I am so proud of you my dear" Queen Yuel respond while nursing Prince Yamato. "I am actually surprised that Touya played with my breast" Yumina puffing her chest with pride. "Touya will be for a treat once you grow more, but remember that you're child will need it more than him" Yuel gently says. "Yes mother". The the King screamed "Yes my daughter is now a woman, when can I see my grandchildren" while bursting out the door. Yumina respond by using her [accell] punch using Touya's enchanted ring to break his ribs. Dr. Raul responded with a face palm. "Yamato be a good uncle ok" Yumima told her brother. "gogo, ba, gu" Yamato respond.

 **Linze**

The morning after the 1st night straight after breakfast, Linze spent the whole day reading dozens of sex books in the Babylon Library. "So are you ready" Lean ask. "I am still not sure" Linze shyly respond. "Come on you'll the first of the fiancee to grabbed his face and kissed him, and jump started this intimate relationship and you'll this afraid" Lean complained. "Yeah but, I think I am just worried that he'll break my hips or something" Linze with a made up excuse to hide her shyness. "How about we try this" Leen suggesting some thing with a mischievous undertone.

 **2** **nd** **night**

Touya entered the bedroom seeing Linze covered by nothing but the bedsheet with a shy nervous smile. Touya almost stepped back by her shyness, only to see the stack of BL books on the side of the room. Ow my in Touya's head. Now under the sheets the two made love.

The two started with a very erotic kiss with their tongues dancing each others mouths. Touya proceeded to nibble her left ear. His tongue gently down neck to her left breast to land a loud kiss to her nipple followed by Linze's moan. Touya lick and suck her left breast while her right breast is played with Touya's left hand.

After a while the two took a break. "Was I too aggressive?" Touya ask. "Not at all it was surprising how aggressive you can be, hihi" Linze responded shyly. "You know Touya despite the great height you can reach and being a god and all, I am surprise how close we can stay with you" Linze tearfully mentioned. "You know I am a human boy first before I become a god" Touya gently reply. "And you'll still willing to bear with us" Linze respond meekly. "There is nothing more I want than to spend this short time making all you girls and our children happy until I depart, and I am sure you can make me happy till then " Touya aggressively said.

Then the two proceeded in there love making with Touya penetrating Linze. Linze expectation of herself breaking eroded and proceed to enjoy his gentle warmth inside her.

 **Epilogue**

"So did you spent your time well" Tokie grandma ask while knitting. "Yes I did and what ever little time I can give to him I'll make sure he remembers it to his retirement" Linze replied while knitting quality baby clothes. The knitting Time-space Goddess respond with a smile.

 **Elze**

 **Prologue**

"Here I go" Elze threw a straight punch sending sending Samsa the Ogre across the training field. "What's up with lad… I mean Queen Elze " Logan ask. "Well it's her turn tonight" Rebecca answered while blushing.

 **3** **rd** **night**

A nude Touya is on fours on top of a nude Elze, both are nervous as if one can easily break another. "What, did Yumina and Linze on the bottom when they did it? " Elze angrily ask. "Yes" Touya frighteningly respond. The two decided that she'll do it while sitting upward. Then the penetration happened. "KYAAAH" Elze is trying to hard to shove Touya's thing inside her. Touya sensing the danger but can do anything but erect questioning his sanity. While her hymen is breaking "Bo.. boo". Oh no if she do that she might snap may thing Touya imagine. "[Boost]" she activate her null spell, "[power rise]" he responded. Elze [boost] flashes a blinding red light never seen before in any battle she's been, it happened during both of them climaxing the bed gave in.

Elze was painting showing signs of fatigue she was like a stick puppet controlled by Touya's power rise erection . She'd release more blood than the first 2 did. "Ow my God did I shot my sperm so hard that" after pulling it out he laid her on bed casting [mega heal], [recovery], [transfer] then [analysis].

Elze woke up giggling. "What the hell Elze I thought I'd almost kill you, and this does not make an not traumatizing event" Touya angrily mutter. "You finally threw angry comments at me" Elze replied with a weak smile. "I'd never though that will happened during this night" Touya respond with a smile. "Touya I am a little weak so can you lead and support me as always".

Touya just proceeded by giving her a gentle peck on the lips, touching her entire body appreciating he tight skin and hard muscles. This is all the hardwork she puts in, all make sure to support you in everyway I can Touya thought. In Elze mind: [wow Touya like muscle guess this hard body is good for something, he's so gentle in the right amount nothing less than expected from my husband. I've always wanted to be in-control but having my self entrusted to another feels surprisingly good.] Touya grope her breast, stomach, butt and legs gently sending the hard Elze to sleep. But Touya started the second round with a defenseless Elze. Later receive a scolding in a playful manner.

 **Epilogue**

Elze is jogging after that night through the castle town. Suddenly a boy came "Queen Elze is his majesty all right" The boy hurriedly ask. "Yes he is, he's just having breakfast, what made you think that he's not well" Elze inquire. "We saw a big red flash that woke everyone and it's been the talk that you used that spell on his majesty making everyone worry" the boy innocently said. "EHHH" in Elze's shock. Thus the term Elze's flash became the popular term in later generation in Brunhild to use when describing a strong woman's mishap that results in injuring her bed partner.

 **Yae**

 **Prologue**

Yae after breaking dozen of training swords, due to her turn tonight she's been stress eating lunch. "Yae my dear if you get a stomachache you might need to post-pone your first night " Nanae, Yae's mother visiting for some advice giving. "But mother you know how strong he is, I'll need all the energy I can get for this task" Yae muttering a excuse.

 **4** **th** **night**

Yae wearing her usual Eastern underwear but in an lose bond over a opened white yukata. Touya respond with a gasp seeing something so orientally erotic. "Do you like it" Yae ask. "Yes" Touya nervously responded. "Shall we begin my dear" Yae ask.

"hah, hah, hah" Yae was painting while Touya was groping her breasts from behind. As if his hand was sucking her energy she can only oblige his demand. Wow this are more softer than I though, Touya murmured in his head. Once he let go Yae fell on her side putting her in an extremely erotic pose, her garment showing some of her precious parts as if taunting him.

Touya proceeded stripping off her undergarments, leaving her opened yukata. "Shall I do it, Yae" Touya ask. "Yes but be gentle my husband" Yae respond in an exhausted manner. Touya took her virginity from behind lifting her hip pushing back and fort leaving Yae moaning. As that was happening Touya groped he butt in his mind:[ Hmm this are as soft as I expected when we went to that Eashen beach wait can I.] Touya spank her hard leaving her a hand print. "Kyaaaah" Yae screamed.

"Sorry Yae that just felt right for the moment" Touya with a hint of fear on his answer. "No. it's ok, in fact keep it up ". Touya then continued spanking her while penetrating until she climaxed.

Both were painting. "Touya I've never knew something so naughty can feel so good" Yae told him excitedly. "Apparently Cesca was right about me being a sadist" Touya answered with a tone of self disappointment. "No candles or whips yet ok" Yae objected. "Agreed" Touya answered with a grin. Then the two continued for round two.

 **Epilogue**

"How was my advice dear" Nanae ask. "I'ts was great mother" Yae answered in a gentler way than usual. "May I ask did you and father did the same?" Yae ask while blushing. "We did but reversed the role" Nanae answered with a mischievous smile. "Achooo" Jubei, Yae's father sneeze.

 **Lucia**

 **Prologue**

Lucia walking home from the Dungeon Island Gate with some rare herbs and spices. "I'll make sure Touya will do well in my night" what she said while puffing her chest while blushing.

 **5th night**

 **"** WHAT, WHAT TIME OUT, TIME OUT **"** Lu screamed, immediately regretting her choice. Touya ate some cookies she spike with special herbs and immediately threw her to bed and ripped off her clothes and started an aggressive play.

After some time Touya was brought back to his senses, healed Lu then took a break. "Touya sorry for drugging you, I've overestimated the amount" Lu apologize. "To be honest I am surprised to know that I can be that aggressive, sorry for my lack of control" said Touya grinning. "It was scary at first, but learned to enjoy the thrill" Lu answered with a smile.

Lu grew up being too sheltered by standards of a princess and have an inner desire for the thrills. "To make up you lead second round ok" Touya offers. "Count me in darling"Lu grab the opportunity. Lu rode Touya facing each other with interlocking fingers and gently began round 2.

 **Epilogue**

In the kitchen Lu is working with the same herbs with Crea. "How was the experience my Queen" Crea ask. "It can be considered failure, but I would say it was a good experience" Lu answered ecstatically. Both women giggle causing the men who are currently eating un-noticed in the kitchen creeped out.

 **Sushie**

 **Prologue**

"So Sue it's your turn tonight?" Renne ask while waving around a rubber dagger. "Yeah I am excited about it" Sue blocking Renne's attack with her rubber dagger. The two took a break on a bench. "So what exactly would you do tonight" Renne ask. "Umm according to what I know we be at bed and he'll do stuff to me to make me feel good that also can make me have a baby " Sue answered painfully honest manner. "Wow Sue that sound great but what will he do exactly?" Renne Inquire. "Lets ask" Sue energetically said. Then all the practicing knights started running in laps with permission from Captain Lain Neatherland.

 **6** **th** **night**

"What the hell Em I gonna do" Touya nervously ask himself. Sue is just 12 but considering this world has 16 months per year that will make her 16 in my world which is legal, but I've married her so I can't leave her out of the experience. Touya shaking hand opened the door to his bedroom.

What I saw was Sue pouting in her yellow night gown. "Sue whats wrong?" ask by Touya. "I've did my research on what we're supposed to do but, I am a little afraid" Sue sullenly replied. "Well we and the others actually talk about it and we maybe should postponed our copulation" Touya gently lay down on the bed.

"But we can still the night" You respond with surprising energy". "EHHH" Touya was wrestled down by Sue the mounted him. Then Sue stripped her night gown with only her panties shown showing the rest of her barebody to Touya. Touya was surprise to her boldness and the growth her body shows.

Sue gave Touya the most erotic kiss they ever had, their tongues violent fought. Touya followed with playing with her nipples, groping her butt and legs then spent the rest of the night cuddling each other to sleep.

 **Epilogue**

 **"** So Sue sorry that you are left out by the others **"** Renne remark. "I don't mind, I am not in a hurry plus I am the youngest so there is alot I need to learn before becoming a more proper wife and mother" Sue happily replied. The two proceeded in their knife throwing practice. "Ow once I get my baby please take care of him/her" Sueshie teased. "Definitely" Renne respond. Wonder if I can do the same for Bruv Touya? Renne ask in her mind.

 **Hildegard**

 **Prologue**

Hilda patrolling the Castle Town held a report of a fast moving groper with a smartphone, and quickly respond. "Ow Hilda" Gallen the former king of Restia and the first gold rank adventurer. "Grandfather what are you doing, and don't tell me you're using that smartphone for dirty pictures" Hilda ask with irritation. "Well I needed the power if I am going to see my great grandkids so" Gallen answered with enthusiasm. Hilda grabbed her phone and fiddle with it."GHAHHH" Gallen fell down. "Touya gave me this app that cast [paralysis] on your phone" She said with an air of discipline. Hilda got her grandfather's phone and erased all its media content. "Guards 3 hrs. At the noise box" Hilda order 2 nearby knights.

 **7** **th** **night**

Hilda and Touya just met in the hall on the way to his bedroom, still wearing their work attire. "Can we start like this?" Hilda nervously closed in Touya. "Come to think of it I am a little dirty due to working with earth magic all day" Touya answered. "Wait I am sweaty for patrolling the town all day" She impulsively reply. The idea of bathing together came to their minds and started blushing.

In the dressing room of their private bath the two nervously stood. "Sha… shall we begin Touya" Hilda ask while beet red. "O…Ok" Touya responded with less blushing. Hilda took off her capes, Touya took off his coat. She took off her gloves and boots, He took of his shoes. Hilda unbuttoning her top while Touya took off his shirt. [Guess Moroha doesn't let him be physically weak, he is bigger than the time I saw him in trunks]: in her mind. Touya just stare on her cleavage. She finally took off her top, and they both awkwardly stare at each other. They both slowly took off their bottom clothing leaving their undergarments on.

The shy Hilda covered herself in impulse, while Touya awkwardly looked away. "What now?" Touya ask. "Guess removing our underwear" Touya responded while looking away. Hilda took her top off showing her huge breast while Touya took off his boxers. Hilda stared at Touya's crotch with her eyes shaking and Touya stared at her breast. Then Touya closed on the confused Hilda and pulled off the strings of her string tied panties. Hilda just stood still in confusion. "Let's go" Touya grab her hand with a unfitting manner for what their going to do.

Both just rinse followed by Touya soaping her hair. [I feel so vulnerable and yet I can relax like this]: Hilda's mind. [I know Hilda is the defensive one so I need to open her up slowly]:Touya's mind. Touya started soaping her endowed body. "Hyaahh" Hilda responded. "Please Hilda entrust your vulnerable body to me" Touya gently ask. "O.. OK" Hilda quickly answer. Touya clean her body with a soapy sponge in order; neck, shoulder back and thighs accompanied of her moans.

Hilda stood up facing Touya then he cleaned her breast with a massaging way with both hands, her stomach and crotch. After Hilda got soaped up she rinsed herself showing Touya her wet beautiful body."My turn" Hilda said with a grin. Hilda then cleaned Touya as well.

The two a now in bath. Touya's left arm over her shoulders, left hand groping her left breast. Hilda's right leg over his left leg. His right hand finger locked with her left hand and her right hand on his crotch. Then they begone to erotically kiss each other.

After the bath they dried each other up. Touya used [Gate] to his bedroom. They begone with the most active consummation Touya experience.

 **Epilogue**

At the breakfast table. Gallen is eating along with the Mouchizuki household. "Gallen grandpa are you ok" Touya ask."I STILL HEAR RINGING" Gallen replied loudly. "So I am gonna a head now and use the [Blackcat App]" Gallen replied loudly then teleported.

"Touya whats that?" Hilda ask. "It's an app that can bring him to Silhouette's place and home 5 times" Touya nonchalantly replied. "Why?" Hilda ask curiously. "He gave me advice on what I did last night" Touya answers. "I can't hate him for that, then" She said with a smile. "What if that can make Hilda tolerate Gallen like that, we want to know what was that" Sue ask.

 **Leen**

 **Prologue**

"Geeeze, Miss Leen are you really let that brat violate you?" Eris the current Court mage of Mismede complained while pouting. "Eris, we're married, it is to consummate our marriage." Leen replied. Both are in the castle garden of Brunhild having tea.

"Ow, if we have a son you have my permission to be his suitor" Leen tease her. "What Miss Leen's son and me our bloodlines crossing" Eris mutter while blushing like crazy.

 **7** **th** **night**

Touya seeing Leen, in a gothic erotic lingerie on top of the bed drew him like a snake to a snake charmer. They both kissed starting from gentle to rough. Touya stripes her gently. "Ahhh" Leen moans as Touya's hand flow across her porcelain white skin playing with her nipples, stomach, thighs and butt.

"Kyaahhh" Leen screams as Touya spanked her. "Sorry Leen, I think, I am just into spanking." "Geeze, Touya like in Eashen" Leen retorted. "You, just the one that said that" Touya replied. "Since you can use healing magic, lets be a little daring" Leen grinned. Touya pinched both of her nipple in medium strength"Kyaaaah". Gave her body some pinches and light bites and slapped her fast repeatedly and ended with a spanking session with eagle grip to her but.

"[Cure heal]" Touya cast healing in the lightly beaten Leen. "That was surprisingly thrilling, despite my longevity, you always manage to surprise me." Leen answered while painting. "Well, I'd kinda live a life where I'd always end up in trouble, but since it led me to you, this is great"

They both on their knees in front of each other. "I Leen the mat….no… I Leen Mouchizuki one of the Queens of Brunhild promise that I'll spend the rest of my life for the best interest of you, this family and this Dukedom" Leen announced. "And I Mouchizuki Touya the Grandduke and future Administrative god of this world will do my best to reciprocate " Touya answered. Both giggled and began consummating. May I remember these days for eternity: Touya's mind.

 **Epilogue**

In the castle town's Moonreader branch. "Hi, is their any books about how to gloom little boys into marriage?" Eris ask the clerk of Moonreader. "We have those kinds of genre in the back of the building, Ow, you're a fairy I assume you are at the right age" The Clerk creeped out answered. "Thank you" Eris answered joyfully.

"Hey cat we have somebody dangerous here" The Clerk whispered to the watch cat nearby.

 **Sakura**

 **Prologue**

"I can't believe my daughter is about to be defiled" Zelgadi the Overlord of Xenoahs complaint while in his study. "Your Vileness, they are both consenting married people, it is to consummate their marriage" Sirius answered while doing paper work. "You should be in my side, you're a father to a daughter as well". "I would be happy for my Spica if his Majesty Touya took my daughter as a mistress, so long as it's her choice to be his"Sirius answered. "Beside, I would love to see my Grandchildren" Sirius follow up. "Granddaughters, Yes I can still win them, besides that brat won't live long, HAHAHAHA" Zelgadi plotted. "Your Vileness, that is just petty and disrespectful" Sirius scolded the Overlord.

 **7** **th** **night**

Touya on top of Sakura, penetrating her with her eyes closed with only whisper like moans to all Touya did, kisses, groping, licks, pinches and light bites. Touya rested wondering if she really was satisfied. "Your majesty are you tired" She asked in an expressionless matter. "Yeah a little, was I to hard" Touya ask. "No" She replied expressionlessly.

Touya's mind:[I really don't know what to really expect, I want to see her in all of her orgasmic glory, yet she just made me feel incapable]. "Darling, what's with that face, was I dissatisfying." She ask. "No, not at all, in fact I am the one that worries about not satisfying you." Touya quickly replied.

"I am hungry" She replied with a grin. "EHHH"Touya's shock. She quickly knelled while throwing the blanket away showing her naked body shined by moonlight from the one-sided view window, but what's different is her breast seem a little bigger, her horns and fangs are showing and a devilish smile licking her lips is seen.

"Shall we begin" Sakura boldly ask. "Y..yess" Touya weakly replied. The savage domination of the Demonkin wife over Touya's body commence. Sakura ended up giving Touya a blowjob with a threat of being cut by her fangs. Currently Touya is full of bites and scratches. After Sakura satisfy her fill. The two took a break. "How was it" Sakura expressionlessly ask. "That was thrilling" Touya answered"[Cure heal]". "Luna san gave me advise" She said. "Damm, that Purple… Maybe I can lock her up for hours another day"Touya mutter. "Touya, You know I'd felt privileged." Sakura mentioned. "Why is that?" Touya ask. "As a young demonkin that can live for centuries, and you as an immortal god, we can stay together the longest than the others" Sakura answered. "We'll you are the 9th wife, and try not to over think those things just make the most of it." Touya gently replied. And the two proceeded to round 3.

 **Epilogue**

Visiting Fiana, Sakura's mother after school. "Ahh Queen Sakura, goodluck on having the prince or princess" the children cheer for her. Inside the school. "Sakura did it felt good, how much blood, how deep are the wounds he inflicted" Luna ask her senselessly. "Come now Luna, you might be one his majesty's mistresses(publicly assumed) those things are private" Fiana lightly scold Luna. "That was a great advise Luna" Sakura with a lightly smile. But the roles where reversed.


End file.
